Maia's Story
by QueenOfTheRing
Summary: Contains spoilers! I will be writing short bits about Maia Roberts, following by the book but that aren't in there. First one is right after Maia attacked Jordan in City Of fallen angels. Chapters are mentioned in the book, but never written, if you know what I mean. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.


I'm looking still furious as the Jeep drives away, and I keep looking until the car is totally out of sight. Carefully Isabelle releases my arms who are still slightly trembling of anger. How did he dare… How did he dare to just suddenly turn up out of nowhere? And why didn't he even fought back when she had just tried to kill him, and she definitely would have if Isabelle didn't take action. I turn around and meet Isabelle's eyes. She doesn't look very shocked, but that doesn't surprise, it's Isabelle after all. Her eyes just have a slight surprise in them and a curious tint.

'So…' Isabelle starts. 'Will you tell me where that fuzz was all about? A men – well, a werewolf I sensed – comes out of nowhere and you suddenly try to kill him? Why?'

I try to calm down a bit and breathe. 'That werewolf is the one who introduced me to this new world, by doing this.' I shove my curly hair out of the way and show her the scar in my neck.

'He turned you into a werewolf?' she asks. 'Yes,' I answer. 'but let's go to another place where it isn't busy and wet. I'll tell you more about him there. There's something you need to know.'

For a moment I thought that she wouldn't go anywhere until she heard what I had to say, but then she nods. 'Fine then. Follow me.' Isabelle says.

I obey and follow her. After a couple of minutes she holds a cab. 'I don't know what's going on, but you seem very sensitive about it, so let's just go to your house.'

'Actually, my house is on walking distance. There's no need for a cab.' I say and let the cab drive on.

'Well, you could have said that earlier.' Isabelle says a bit grumpy.

'You didn't tell me where we're going to, so how should I know?'

In silence they walk on, and Maia could feel the tense between them know they knew they were both sort-of dating with Simon. I try to think neither about Simon or Jordan but that doesn't really work. How did Jordan suddenly find me again, and why didn't Simon tell that he was also going out with Isabelle? I have never disliked her, but this didn't really make me like her. After a another minute we arrive at my place. 'Here it is.' I say and open the door. It's that Isabelle is here, otherwise I'd probably have smacked the door back as hard as I possibly could. And to be honest, that was quite hard. After we settle down Isabelle immediately speaks up again. 'Well, are you gonna tell me now why you tried to kill that werewolf? Did you try to kill him because he made you a werewolf? I'm sorry, but that's against the law and I should kill you for that. Actually, thanks to me, because I saved him, I don't have to kill you so-'

'Yes, thank you!' I interrupt her. 'But there's a story behind it, so if you try to zip your lip I will tell it.' Isabelle doesn't seem very happy that I said that to her, but at least she was quiet.

'Thank you.' I say again. 'Well, it's like this: when I was younger I met him in a record shop in my village where you could be so bored that you'll could die. Soon after that, we started meeting each other every day and eventually we started dating. He was the best boyfriend I could wish for: very sweet, considering, funny, honest and smoking hot. Those are a very rare species. But after a while he got very angry and violent. He often snapped me of when I was talking, and he could hurt me in both ways. Then I told him that it was over, and he slapped me even harder. That night there was a party, and I knew he would be there as well. I saw him and to make him jealous, because I was so angry and sad about what he had done, I kissed another guy in front of him. He didn't really seem to care that time. But when I was walking home from the party, I was walking through the park alone. Suddenly something had hit me and first I thought it was a wolf. But that makes no sense, wolves there? And suddenly I knew. It was Jordan. I could recognise those eyes out of a thousand. Since that night, I have never seem him again or heard anything from or about him. I was sure he had forgotten about me and left me alone. The next full moon I turned into a werewolf. I figured out that staying there was not an option. I had to leave. I had problems at home already, so it wasn't very difficult for me to leave. It was finding a good and comforting new space for me to live in difficult. Luckily, I met Luke, who is being incredibly nice to me and makes me feel at home more then anyone ever did. I learned not to trust anyone, but somehow I trusted him almost immediately. I have great respect for him, but he doesn't care if I'm teasing him sometimes and he's okay that I do whatever I want. So my life was pretty well getting on now, although breaking up with Jordan really hurt me. I loved him so very much that it's still hurting me. But I don't love him anymore. That's over. And yet he suddenly turns up today, coming out of nowhere and before I knew it I transformed into a werewolf and was killing him. And yes, you're right, I would have killed him if you weren't there. And although I was completely out of control, I don't regret anything and I would do it again if I find the change to. He can burn in hell if he wants, I don't care. Not anymore.' I finish my story with a sigh and I look at Isabelle. I had expected her to still be angry and don't really get it, but she looks at me with a little compassion, and that's for Isabelle quite something.

'I'm starting to regret now that I didn't let you kill him.' She says, causing me to look at her surprised. 'Well, like you said, if you didn't do that you should kill me and I'm not really in the mood to die right now. Yes, life is being a pain in the ass, but I don't want to die. I want Jordan to disappear from this world, and he can choose if he wants to take Simon with him. But I'm really grateful, by the way, that you stopped me.'

Isabelle chuckles. 'You really didn't know that we we're both going out with Simon at the same time, right?' I shake my head. 'Me neither. So let's just all get angry with Simon and we are better not going to hate each other. We don't want each other as enemies, I think.'

This time it's me who chuckles. 'You're right about that, Isabelle. Now you at least know what happened and I will try to hate Simon. But then I've got to buy my own Nintendo DS.'

Isabelle shakes her head in disbelief and stands up. 'What are you easy to buy around. In Simons case, at least. I don't really know what to say about Jordan, but I totally I agree with you and I feel sorry for you. I can't ask you to forget him and you're already cross with him. He's here, and there's nothing we can do about it. Try to avoid him and you can tell me if he's being annoying, I'll take care of that.' I give her a sad but real smile. 'Thank you for that, Isabelle. I guess you're right, I'll have to go on. I just simply hope I'll never see him again, but I'm afraid that's not going to happen.'

We walk together to the front door. 'Nice house, Maia. I like it.' She gives me a little smile and I give her a smile back. 'Thank you. For the third time, or more. Do you need a cab or-'

'Or is it on walking distance? Well, I'm taking a cab, if the institute is on walking distance or not, I don't care. I've walked enough for today.' Isabelle says firmly. I knew she wasn't tired at all, but there are quite a lot of things happened today. 'Okay. I guess I see you later. You will be at Luke's party before the wedding, won't you?' she nods. 'I'll see you then. Bye.'

'Bye.' Isabelle replies and walks out the door. When I was about to close I hear her call again. 'Oh, and Maia?'

I turn my head past the door. 'Yes?'

'Thank you for telling me this.' With those words she walked away.

I say nothing, I'm just thinking.

Outside Isabelle was also thinking about what her mother told her once: 'No men can ever be trusted.' Today, those words were made true twice.


End file.
